User talk:63.248.243.163
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster Blood Tattoo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Skold page. Here are some suggestions to help you get started: *DO NOT import text verbatim from the explicariums into any articles - this includes whole sentences, paragraphs, or entries. The explicariums may be used as a source, but any content taken from them MUST be rewritten or restated. There are no exceptions to this policy on the wiki and it will be enforced. See the Explicarium policy on how to use the explicarium in helping build the wiki. *For some ideas, even if you have no prior editing experience, please see the Community Portal. *If you do not have prior experience with wiki editing and would like to practice, please feel free to use the Sandbox for test edits. Unless you know what you are doing, please refrain from making any test edits within wiki space or within articles. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BrokenSphere (Talk) 19:32, March 11, 2012 Preview function You can use the preview function to check your edits before publishing. This helps minimize the number of edits to an article and keeps the edit history cleaner. I have revised the skold article to remove Rossamund from being mentioned as an example. One of the key definitions of being a skold or scourge is their formal training - Sallow for example trained for 2 years in Worms at a rhombus. Rossamund never received any of this, thus he was never a skold despite knowing how to brew certain scripts and specialising in using potives. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 16:13, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Battles of the Wormway Campaign I wanted to get your thoughts on what would fit in this category and qualify as a "battle". Can you please respond on the category's talk page? Thanks. Also a couple things that you could help out with: *I haven't put up a layout guide yet, but for short articles and the lead sections of longer articles, there needs to be an opening sentence mentioning the subject in bold, similar to what you see on Wikipedia. In other words, you do not go straight into a definition or description. Alternate names are mentioned within the lead or beginning of the article and can also be bolded if there are only a couple. If something has multiple alternate names, it is better to put these in a separate section, similar to what is in the Europe and Rossamünd Bookchild articles. *The internal wikilinking system is pretty good about letting you add additional letters to a word and just link to the base word. E.g. witting can be linked as witing, which will show up as witting, without having to do something like witting. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 03:01, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Can you respond to the discussion? I think this needs to be talked about further before other battle articles are created or expanded on. I am otherwise planning to redirect what I consider to be non-battles. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 04:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :What I was thinking of was having smaller engagements less than maraude size (theroscades on a large scale, with an abnormally large collection of monsters in one attack or many attacks across a range or, most frightening of all, both at once) listed on a theroscade article. Similar to what I decided to do with Lamplighter ranks and peer instead of creating individual articles for each that would be very short, although this was how that started out originally. The smaller engagements that you pointed out as battles and even the fight against the nimbleschrewds in Book 1, the ambush of Numps mentioned in Book 2, and Rossamund's brief skirmish with the Swarty Hobnag can go under this. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 02:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Tutin I decided to set this up as a parent article for the words and phrases that are only used a few times and would result in very short articles. Longer topics such as quo gratia could still have their own articles but should still be linked to in the parent article. [[User:BrokenSphere|'Broken'Sphere]] (Talk 05:59, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Citing references FYI: Monster Blood Tattoo Wiki:Referencing policy There is also a template to simplify linking to Wikipedia articles: . And when you post talk page comments, don't forget to sign. (~~~~) Thanks. [[User:BrokenSphere|'Broken'Sphere]] (Talk 03:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC)